the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Girl in town
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following New Girl in town 20 Comments Cassidy Rose Cassidy Rose @StrawberriKilowatt a year ago 1. What's your character's full name? Cassidy Jade Rose 2. What's your favorite quote from you're character? "With hard work, determination, and great hair, you can do anything!" 3. What do they look like and what's their personality like? Eyes- jade green Hair- pastel pink, long, wavy, flows beautifully in the wind Skin/face- no acne, smooth, blushy cheeks Clothes- a white blouse with an autumn floral pattern, dark blue jeans that are ripped at the knees She is flirty, romantic, whimsical, impulsive, bit of an attitude 4. What's their backstory before they came to the society? Grew up in America, moved to London to gain inspiration for her developing clothing designs. She hated her dad, he wanted a son. Her and her mom have a very strong bond and was supportive of her decision to move. 5. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Not yet ;3 6. Do they have any nicknames? Cass, Rosey 7. What do they study at the society? Experimental clothing designer (If that counts lol) 8. Do they have any jobs? Her heart is in design but does hair/fur trims and cuts around the society If needed 9. What is their age? 26 10. Are they human? If not what are they? Human, feels like a bit of an outcast for the first time since Elementry school 11. Are they single, dating someone, or married? She had a boyfriend of 2 years, he broke up with her because he thought it was too much for him to move to another country with her 12. What's their height? She is 5'6 13. What's their weight? Average for her age (idk weights lol) 14. Anything else I should know about this character? She has a tendancey of using stupid pickup lines and, somehow, they work. ~~~~~~~~~ *Cassidy put on a confident face, and swaggered on up to the doors of the society's building. She knocked in a rhythmic beat and waited for an answer as she hummed to herself.* Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Welcome to the forum! :D Glad to see you’ve got everything figured out, format wise; Cassidy looks great! I’m Helen, by the by, and if you’ve any questions, feel free to ask.)) The door swung open to reveal a young woman just a few inches shorter than Cassidy, the warm color in her eyes matching the chocolate shade of her hair. She offered a friendly smile to the stranger. “Good morning, how may I help you today?” 2 •Share › Avatar Cassidy Rose Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Thanks!! It took forever but I've finally got this to work with the help of a friend, hopefully I can keep up with people around here lol.)) She gazed at the young lady in front of her, Cass had lost herself in the girl's eyes before returning to reality and greeting her with a smile of her own. "G-Good morning! My name is Cassidy Rose, I'm a clothing designer, and I was wondering if I was at the right place?" She handed the young woman a card with the Society's logo on it. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Cassidy Rose • a year ago “Ah yes, this is the Society of Arcane Science—Welcome!” She passed the card back and opened the door wider with a gesture for the new potential lodger to step inside. “Please, come right in.” 2 •Share › Avatar Cassidy Rose Helen Jekyll • a year ago She nodded in thanks and turned her attention to the inside of the building, her eyes widening in awe at the oddities and fascinating displays. Even spotting unique creatures walking freely. "Oh my god, this is...insanity." She beamed and turned to the girl who greeted her, wonder and exciment filling her eyes. "I love it!!" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Cassidy Rose • a year ago • edited “I’m rather pleased to hear it,” replied the woman cheerily, shutting the door once they were both inside. “I’m Dr. Helen Jekyll, by the way, day manager of the Society,” She introduced herself, offering a hand to shake, “I’ll be taking you to our co-founder, and getting you a room, once you’re approved.” 2 •Share › Avatar Cassidy Rose Helen Jekyll • a year ago She heartily took the handshake, blushing brightly from sheer excitement. "I look forward to it, I am just so honored to be surrounded by such wonders! I do hope I get approved, I'd be a great pleasure of mine to work here." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Cassidy Rose • a year ago “Well, it isn’t often that Dr. Jekyll turns anyone away—especially not an eager face like yours,” returned Helen with a reassuring smile, “I’m certain you’ll do just fine.” 2 •Share › Avatar Cassidy Rose Helen Jekyll • a year ago Cassidy's entire face went red as Helen reassured her, but not from excitement. She saw this as her chance, her moment to shine, and gave the young women a flirtatious gaze. "Well, it's your face that's making me so eager, so when we see him you should probably stick around." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Cassidy Rose • a year ago Shock flitted across her expression, quickly followed by color rushing to her cheeks. “M-My— W-What—“ began Helen, stammering as she gawked at Cassidy, “I-I beg y-your p-pardon?” 2 •Share › Avatar Cassidy Rose Helen Jekyll • a year ago Cassidy couldn't tell the difference between nervous blushing and flattered blushing, so she took Helen's redened cheeks as a good sign. "Don't look so surprised, you demon- You must be going to hell, because it must be a sin to look that good." 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Cassidy Rose • a year ago • edited ((-You believe this happens too habitually for the doctor... but they are not Your concern.-)) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Cassidy Rose • a year ago Her mouth dropped open, but she didn’t have a chance to speak as vertigo hit her like a sucker punch. Distantly, Helen noticed that the ground was rushing up to meet her in the instant before unconsciousness turned her vision dark. 2 •Share › Avatar Cassidy Rose Helen Jekyll • a year ago She jumped, her reflexes kicking in and turns to catch Helen. This was the most extreme reaction she got out of someone and saw it as a victory. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Cassidy Rose • a year ago A wild Elaina appeared! She was just kinda walking by, when she saw someone she hadn't seen around the Society before. They probably showed up while I was gone. She started to walk up to say hi, and noticed that.. Helen, was in her arms. She stared for a second, then walked over. "What... What happened to Helen??" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • a year ago • edited Helen had paled considerably when she'd fainted and remained almost motionless in Cassidy's arm, only the slight rise and fall of her chest giving away that she still breathed. ((Cassidy Rose, you're up next, and then Elaina, and then myself again.)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Hiya, nice to meetcha! I'd bring one of my boys by to say hi, but one's in a magically induced coma for his own safety and the other is plum exhausted ;-; Give one or both of them a little bit and I'm sure they'd love to meet Cassidy! She seems delightful ^^ Welcome to TRPS! For the most part, things tend to stay not-on-fire. Usually. )) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago (Welcome to the madness!) Etheria answered the door and cocked her head at the girl in the doorway, "Yes?" She asked in her deadpan voice that was beyond her control. She was in her usual dress and had her hair in a braid. She scanned her and was curious by her hair. It was a color she hadn't seen in normal humans. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago ((I'd love to do a role-play with you when I'm free, I feel that the femanon and romantic personality of your character would make a good foil for my character's tomboyishness and antiromantic traits,a and your character being a fashion designer makes it even better, it could be a great odd couple dynamic. ^u^)) 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists • a year ago ( She had only to knock but once before the door swung wide open to reveal a tiny girl in a brightly colored tea dress, mop of equally brightly colored hair framing her face. Thumbnail The newcomer is greeted with a small soft voice, squeaking with an unbridled enthusiasm. ) Shocky: Shocky the ellllectric techy thingy what's your favorite color? see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Hello there! Let me know if you want to do any roleplays with Lewis sometime--I don't want to intrude but am up for nearly anything! ^_^)) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy